christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Leo Joseph Suenens
| birthplace = Ixelles, Belgium | death_date = | deathplace = Brussels, Belgium | buried = | nationality = | religion = | residence = | parents = | spouse = | children = | occupation = | profession = | alma_mater = | signature = }} Leo Jozef Suenens (July 16, 1904—May 6, 1996) was a Belgian prelate of the Roman Catholic Church. He served as Archbishop of Mechelen-Brussel from 1961 to 1979, and was elevated to the cardinalate in 1962. Suenens was a leading voice at the Second Vatican Council and advocated aggiornamento in the Church. Biography Early life and education Leo Suenens was born at 6:30 a.m. in a clinic at Ixelles to Jean-Baptiste and Jeanne (née Jannsens) Suenens. He was baptised by his uncle, who was also a priest. Losing his father (who had owned a restaurant)TIME Magazine. The Cardinal as a Critic August 1, 1969 at age four, Leo lived with his mother in the rectory of his priest-uncle from 1911 to 1912. He studied at Saint Mary's Institute in Schaerbeek and then entered the Pontifical Gregorian University in Rome in 1920. From the Gregorian he obtained a doctorate in theology and in philosophy (1927), and a master's degree in canon law (1929). Suenens had taken as his mentor Désiré Cardinal Mercier, who had also sent him to Rome. Mercier's liberal views are seen as having greatly impacted Suenens' own theologyIbid.. Priesthood Ordained to the priesthood on September 4, 1927 by Jozef-Ernest Cardinal van Roey, Suenens initially served as a professor at Saint Mary's Institute and then taught moral philosophy and pedagogy at the Minor Seminary of Mechelen from 1930 to 1940. He worked as a chaplain to the 9th artillery regiment of the Belgian Army in Southern France for three months, and in August 1940 he became vice-rector of the famed Catholic University of Louvain. When the Louvain's rector was arrested by Nazi forces in 1943, Suenens took over as acting rector. Raised to the rank of Monsignor in October 1941, he was included on a list of thirty hostages who were to be executed by the Nazis, but the Allied liberation of Belgium occurred shortly before these orders could be carried out. Episcopal Career On November 12, 1945, he was appointed Auxiliary Bishop of Mechelen and Titular Bishop of Isinda. Suenens received his episcopal consecration on the following December 16 from Cardinal van Roey, with Bishops Étienne Joseph Carton de Wiart and Jan van Cauwenbergh serving as co-consecrators. He was named Archbishop of Mechelen on November 24, 1961; the primatial Belgian see was renamed Mechelen-Brussel on December 8 of the same year. Suenens was created Cardinal Priest of S. Pietro in Vincoli by Pope John XXIII in the consistory of March 19, 1962. Suenens was one of the cardinal electors who participated in the 1963 papal conclave which selected Pope Paul VI. He also voted in the conclaves of August and October 1978, and finally resigned from his post in Mechelen-Brussel on October 4, 1979 after seventeen years of service. Second Vatican Council When Pope John called the world's bishops to Rome for the Second Vatican Council (1962-1965), he found in Suenens a man who shared his views on the need for renewal in the Church. When the first session fell into organizational chaos under the weight of its documents, it was Suenens who, at the invitation of the Pope, rescued it from deadlock and essentially set the agenda for the entire Council. Paul VI made him one of the four moderators of the Council, along with Cardinals Agagianian, Döpfner, and Lercaro. Suenens was also believed to be a decisive force behind the Conciliar documents Lumen Gentium and Gaudium et Spes. Death Suenens died from thrombosis in Brussels at age 91ICCRS Newsletter. Leo Jozef Cardinal Suenens - 1904-1996 May-June 1996, and was buried at St. Rumbolds Cathedral. Views Reforms After the Council, Suenens committed himself to implementing its reforms, although not without controversy. Dialogue with the modern world Dialogue with other Christian denominations as well as with other religions, the proper role of the laity, modernization of religious life for womenTIME Magazine. A Mind of Its Own November 20, 1964, collegialityTIME Magazine. Council on the Move November 8, 1963 TIME Magazine. The Prelates Speak Out October 24, 1969, religious liberty, collaboration and corresponsibility in the Church were among the causes he advocated at the Council. His successor, Godfried Danneels, described him as an excellent weather-forecaster who knew from which direction the wind was blowing in the Church, and an experienced strategist who realized that he could not change the wind's direction but could set the sails to suit it. Pope John Paul II himself later attested that "Cardinal Suenens had played a decisive part in the Council"Catholic Hawaii. Cardinal Léon-Joseph Suenens. Relations with the Curia In May 1969, an interview he gave to the French Catholic magazine Informations Catholiques Internationales in which he offered a passionate critique of the Roman CuriaTIME Magazine. The Cardinal as a Critic August 1, 1969. Eugène Cardinal Tisserant subsequently demanded a retraction, but Suenens refused and declared that Tisserant's reaction as unacceptable and unfoundedIbid.. Ten years later, he reflected on the event and said, "There are times when loyalty demands more than keeping in step with an old piece of music. As far as I am concerned loyalty is a different kind of love. And this demands that we accept responsibility for the whole and serve the Church with as much courage and candor as possible." Ecumenism Committed to ecumenism, he and Archbishop Michael Ramsey of Canterbury were close friendsCompass. Outsiders Feeling the Pain of Separation July-August 1996. Marriage During the Council's debates on marriage, Suenens accused the Church of holding procreation above conjugal loveTIME Magazine. No More Galileos November 6, 1964; Pope Paul was greatly distressed by this and the Cardinal later denied "that he had questioned the authentic Church teaching on marriage"EWTN. Marriage at Vatican II. Humane Vitae He also opposed Humanae Vitae''TIME Magazine. Birth Control: Pronouncement Withdrawn June 21, 1968, and endorsed the Catholic Charismatic RenewalTIME Magazine. The Pentecostal Tide June 18, 1973 Catholic Charismatic Renewal in England. What is the Nature of the Catholic Charismatic Renewal? September 2003; his episcopal motto was ''In Spiritu Sancto ("In the Holy Spirit"). Orthodoxy and heterodoxy Nevertheless, the Cardinal did not favor heterodox positions. He once said, "If you don't believe in the Holy Spirit or Resurrection or life after death, you should leave the Church"TIME Magazine. The Cardinal as a Critic August 1, 1969. Trivia *Suenens was an only child. *During his studies at Rome, Suenens resided at the Pontifical Belgian College and also served as college librarian. *The Cardinal also served as National President of the Legion of Mary and Pax Christi, national liaison for Catholic Action in BelgiumIbid., and later President of the Belgian Episcopal ConferenceCardinals of the Holy Roman Church. SUENENS, Leo-Jozef. *In 1976 he received the Templeton Prize for Progress in Religion. *During the August 1978 conclave, Suenens thanked Pope John Paul I for accepting his electionTIME Magazine. How Pope John Paul I Won September 11, 1978 *In the book "Windswept House" by Fr. Malachi Martin, Suenens is supposedly represented by the devious Cardinal, Piet Svensen. References See also * Archbishopric of Mechelen-Brussel External links *Suenens Centre *Suenens' Speech to the Legion of Mary in Liverpool *Cardinals of the Holy Roman Church *Catholic-Hierarchy Category:1904 births Category:1996 deaths Category:Participants in the Second Vatican Council Category:Belgian cardinals Category:Roman Catholic archbishops of Mechelen-Brussels Category:Templeton Prize laureates Category:Cardinals created by Pope John XXIII cs:Léon-Joseph Suenens de:Léon-Joseph Suenens fr:Léon-Joseph Suenens it:Léon-Joseph Suenens nl:Leo Suenens no:Leo-Jozef Suenens pl:Léon-Joseph Suenens sv:Leo-Jozef Suenens